Final Destination 6: New york
The story takes place in New York City, the place with the same airport where the Flight 180 Explosion had occurred in 2000. This is a sequel to The Final Destination (2009). It takes place in Late November-Early December 2017. Characters Daniel Lane (Person first seen in The Final Destination) - The person who has the premonition of the Subway crash in the movie (Age: 17; Height: 5'10") (DOB: February 25th, 2000) Jenni Venylwiczh - Daniel Lane's girlfriend (Age: 16; Height: 5'7") (DOB: April 12th, 2001) Ryan Lane - Daniel's older brother (Age: 18; Height: 5'11") (DOB: September 21st, 1999) Shirley Larson and Shayla Larson - The twin sisters who are basically bullies (Ages: Both 15; Heights: Both 5'5") (DOB's: May 18th, 2002) Kayla Luise - Jenni's friend (Age: 15; Height: 5'6") (DOB: October 12th, 2002) Wendy Christensen (First seen in Final Destination 3) - Person who had a vision of The subway crash at the end of FD3 (Age: Possibly 23; Height: Around 5'8") (DOB: November 22nd, 1987) James horn and Celeste horn - Daniel lane's foster parents (Seeing as his mom Samantha lane died due to having her eye hit by a pebble) (Ages: James: 62, Celeste: 60; Heights: James: 6'4", Celeste: 5'4") (DOB's: James: June 16th, 1955, Celeste: March 17th, 1957) Mr. Joanackston - Daniel's history teacher. Cannot afford to ride the bus for the trip so they take the subway. (Age: 56; Height: 6'5") (DOB: January 20th, 1961) Sheldon Maurice - Daniel's friend. A B student in school, but famous for making rap jokes in school. (Age: 16; Height: 5'9") (DOB: February 12th, 2001) Lucy Tulips - Friend of Kayla who likes dancing, sports, and partying. (Age: 15; Height: 5'1") (DOB: April 24th, 2002) Plot Nick, Lori, and Janet have been killed. The "Death by Caffeine" bar is still trying to heal from the wounds of the truck incident, and is still making repairs, as of 2009. It is now 2012. 3 years after the Death by Caffeine incident, and someone decides to take a look at Nick, Lori, and Janet's death files. However, a voice is heard behind the person saying "Death doesn't like to be cheated.... Just leave those files in their place....." The man accepts it. he knows this is something from a long time ago, but what he doesn't know is that it will happen again... Fast forward 5 years later. Death has now decided to take on teenagers in the big apple. A kid and his friends are on a trip to the Museum of Natural History. They go there by taking the subway. On this trip which should have been fun... Daniel has a sudden premonition where A downtown 4 train derails and crashes into the train in which he and his friends have boarded and was about to leave, killing them all. Daniel warns the others to get off the train, for his premonition is going to become reality, and so it does. As they have avoided their demise, the worse is yet to come. Lucy is killed by hanging, and lots more... As this happens, the fight for survival has now begun..... List of Deaths: Lucy: PREMO: Trying to Escape, She is hit by the Derailing train. REAL: While Attempting to be an escape artist trying to escape from a noose with hands restrained behind her back, The stool's legs break, and she drops the key she would use to free herself. Mr. Joanackston: PREMO: Is impaled by rubble from one of the station's columns REAL: After ending his shift from after school classes, He goes to his car and as he starts it up, Billy Joel's "Only the good die young" Plays on the car's radio. Suddenly, the car is set to neutral after one of the mirror hanging accessories falls on it, and sets the car drifting off the street, and into a large oak tree, where he meets his fate, by having his head slammed into the steering wheel. Ryan: PREMO: Killed by staircase when the train crashes into it. REAL: While on his part time Job at a gas station, he notices people smoking near the tank. As he tries to stop them, someone accidentally drops a cigarette, lighting up the tank and causing it to explode. Shirley & Shayla: PREMO: Trying to exit the train car, they are sliced in half by the doors. REAL: While making copies on the copy machine, Shayla gets her hand stuck. She tries getting it out, but to no avail. She calls Shirley for help, but as she tries to save her, the both are caught up in the machine. Suddenly, the Machine starts sucking up their arms, and the both die from loosing too much blood. Sheldon: PREMO: Impaled by shards of a fallen lamp while running for his life. REAL: While walking along 34th Street with Daniel, He is hit by an Ice cream truck going faster than the expected speed of any street in Manhattan. Apparently the Driver was drunk. Kayla: PREMO (Subway): Impaled by the neck by an umbrella someone had dropped. PREMO (Elevator): As one of the Empire State Building's elevators fall, She hits the elevator ceiling, head first, killing her instantly. REAL: She is the only survivor to escape from Death's list. Jenni and Daniel: PREMO (Subway): Same fate as Sheldon. PREMO (Elevator): The Elevator walls fall, ripping Jenni's Limbs off. REAL: It is now 2020, and the 2 have graduated High School. They decide to Take the Acela Express To Boston to start a new life with their newborn child. However, they are killed when a oil tanker train is switched onto the Wrong tracks and collides with the Acela. Daniel is engulfed in a fire after one of the oil tankers explode. Jenni goes through the same fate. The Baby is one of the accident's survivors. Wendy is now the baby's foster parent.